Serena Scarlet
by green.fairy.of.fen
Summary: I didn't have the best human life, nor a good start to my vampire life. I didn't start to thrive until the Cullens found me in 1955. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Prologue

I didn't have the best human life, nor a good start to my vampire life. I didn't start to thrive until the Cullens found me in 1955. Apparently, Alice had seen me in her visions and saw how well I would fit in with them; that I desperately needed guidance to help me understand my nature and how to live as a vampire.

Their presence was unwelcomed at first, after all, I had been living on my own in a forest for nearly 3 centuries. The only beings I had interacted with were those I had chosen as my prey, and they didn't live long enough to converse with me. I was wary of them; the only reason I joined them was out of curiosity of their lifestyle. It was so different to what I had been used to.

It took a while for me to enter their home for any length of time, instead, I stayed outside in the forest behind it. Carlisle would venture outside to join me; he would teach me various things, including everything I needed to know to live among humans. For the first time in my long life, I received an education and was informed of the Volturi and their laws. I even learned more about myself.

I learned that I was born in 1662 and that I was turned in 1680. It was a simple matter of remembering certain things my parents had told me and relating them to historical dates. Once we had figured this out, Carlisle and I became closer as we had been born in the same century, not to mention the fact that we shared a common ground due to us both being English by birth. And of course, where Carlisle went Esme was close behind, and so her mothering ways endeared her to me. I saw her as the mother figure that I could have had, one that would have cared for me and loved me; she was the mother figure I had longed for. It was for Esme's sake that I started to spend more time in the house.

I disliked Edward immediately. There is no other way to put it. His gift got on my nerves, as well as his pessimistic attitude. The dislike was mutual. Edward thought that I was barbaric because of how I had survived before meeting them; to him I represented how animalistic a vampire can be and what he believed was a vampire's true nature. Personally, I believe that he was also jealous of my control. Once I had started the animal diet, I never touched a single drop of human blood. I had always detested human blood and often had to choke it down, but the animal blood tasted better; this allowed me to gain a control that rivalled Carlisle's.

Emmett loved my gift of energy projection and would continuously pester me for demonstrations and such. He became an adorable brother figure to me, even if his enthusiasm was mentally tiring at times. Rosalie was able to stop Emmett from overwhelming me when she saw my distress or exhaustion. She became a good friend and sister; we would often sit and talk about anything and everything. Jasper liked to be near me and tune into my emotions; he found my dislike for human blood refreshing. He told me that it made ignoring the other's bloodlust easier.

It took a while for Alice and I to get along. She would try to advise me in what to wear and other beauty stuff; I found this annoying as I had been on my own for years and believed I didn't need any advice. It was Rosalie who sat us down and made us come to an understanding. Alice would back off a little and allow me to make my own choices without her influence, and I would go to her if I needed advice or another opinion. To this day, I believe that the reason she tried so hard was because of how much I helped Jasper, and she wanted to make sure that I would stay and therefore continue to help him. I don't begrudge her for that, after all, they are mates.

A few decades after I had settled in, we received a visit form the Volturi in the form of Jane and Alec. They had been sent to deal with a law breaker in the next city over and visited us as a favour to Aro. Surprisingly, I grew to like the twins in the short time they were there, and even more surprising is that they grew to like me. We agreed to stay in touch. Over the years, we have become close friends through phone calls and short visits. This development didn't make Edward like me, in fact, it seemed to make him dislike me even more. It never bothered me, I grew to hate him more and more as the decades went by.

My life was great, better than I had ever thought it could be. It's just a shame that it couldn't stay peaceful and that the move to Forks caused major changes in my family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location: Calgary, Alberta, Canada

A flurry of movement could be seen in the Cullen household. The home stood just outside of the city boundaries, far enough away that humans wouldn't find them easily and witness any strange activities. If a human were to be present at this moment in time, they would feel as though they were dreaming due to the sight of the Cullens moving at supernatural speeds. They were packing up anything they desired to take with them and placing sheets over furniture. They had stayed in Calgary for as long as they could, and it was now time to leave. Their chosen destination? Forks, Washington, USA.

Suitcases and boxes were being placed in cars, all of which were expensive and somewhat flashy. The Cullens were extraordinarily beautiful, enough to cause a blow against anyone's self-confidence. Each of them exuded a different aura; Carlisle had a clam demeanour; Esme was welcoming and warm; Edward was surrounded in a superior air mixed with self-hatred - a combination that only he seemed to be able to pull off; Rosalie was somewhat cold and arrogant, but deeper, there was a longing for something out of her reach; Emmett showed playfulness and a contagious grin; Alice was a bundle of energy, always bouncing from place to place; Jasper was reserved and held himself as a soldier. The final member, Serena, was difficult to get a read on. She seemed aloof, and acted shy around humans, but those that know her see the dislike for humans, her fear of discovery, and her loyalty to those who have earned it.

Esme approached the redhead, worry clear on her face. "Are you sure that you'll be okay on your own?" she asked, as though she hadn't asked multiple times before. Esme worried for her newest child; Serena hadn't left the Cullens since she had joined them.

"I'll be fine mother," Esme smiled at this "it's just a little trip around the world. I'll be back before you know it" Serena told her mother figure. She had planned to see the sights of the world while her family journeyed to Forks, where she would later join them. She felt as though it was time she experienced the world, and she wished to do so on her own. "Don't worry, I will keep in contact with all of you," here she paused, as though a thought just occurred to her "except maybe Edward."

Laughter ensued from this comment. It was no secret of the dislike the two shared. Both were guilty of sending jabs and sarcastic remarks to the other.

"You're going to have an amazing trip." Said Alice, skipping over to Serena and hugging her.

"Thanks. See you guys soon" Serena called, getting into her Ferrari Enzo and driving off to start her journey. She would be gone for a few years, after all, the vampire concept of 'soon' is different to the human one.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Forks, Washington, USA

A group of teenagers were sat around a table in a school cafeteria. Nothing of interest happened, until the Cullens walked in. The new girl, Bella Swan, piped up and asked, "Who are they?". Her curiosity was excusable, she had only arrived in Forks the day before; it didn't help that the family was stunning in appearance.

"The Cullens" answered Angela. Both her and Jessica seemed to perk up at the mention of them. The family was a hot gossip topic amongst the town.

"They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here, like, a few years ago" Jessica explained. Bella looked interested at the fact that she wasn't the only new person in town, and she sagged a little with relief. The Cullens were a much more interesting topic than her, if the fact that people were still talking about them was any indication, so the buzz around her might die down quicker than she had originally thought.

"They kind of keep to themselves" Angela continued, trying to end the conversation there. She knew that Jessica would be all too willing to dish the so-called 'dirt' on them.

Jessica took no notice of Angela's intention and continued to talk. "Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like, together, together." She then told Bella who was who, and which ones were dating each other. "I'm not even sure that's legal."

Angela took this opportunity to defend them "Jess, they're not actually related."

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird."

At this moment, Edward entered the cafeteria, immediately drawing Bella's attention. "Who's he?" she asked. Jessica hadn't included him in the introductions, but it was clear that he was a part of the Cullen family.

"Edward Cullen" Jess said, looking down at her food and poking at it "He's single, but nobody here is good enough for him, apparently." This was all said in a bitter tone. It was clear that she had tried to ask him out and it had backfired. "I wouldn't waste my time, if I were you."

"I wasn't planning on it" Bella replied. Although, she was now curious as to whether there were any more Cullen children and asked her new friends about her query. "Are there any others?"

Angela jumped in before Jessica could "Yeah, there's Serena. She struggles with some social issues so she's home-schooled. We don't really see her much – "

"- 'cause she never leaves their house" Jessica interrupted.

"but she seems really nice from what I've seen." Angela continued acting as though she hadn't been interrupted.

Bella took this information in. Her friends moved on from the subject of the Cullens, satisfied that they had imparted their knowledge onto the new girl. For Bella, this would be the start of her journey into the supernatural world. However, for Serena, this would be the beginning of a long headache revolving around the human.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: Forks, Washington, USA

The kitchen in the Cullen house was open and bright, glass walls looked upon the greenery of the forest and let in the natural light; it was a masterpiece of design full of elegance. The family were making use of this beautiful room for the first time. Everyone was busy making Italian food in preparation for their visitor. Edward had finally given in to his desire to be close to Bella, and he was bringing her to the house to officially meet them.

"Why are we doing this? She is a threat to our existence." To say Rosalie was unhappy with this new development was an understatement. She was furious that someone had discovered their secret and it was being treated as no big deal. Not for the first time, she wished that Serena had come with them. Serena would have agreed with her.

"Come on babe, she's not that bad" Emmett tried to pacify her. The only thing it got him was a glare.

"Hush now, they're in the driveway" Esme told them "We don't want to be rude." She concluded with a pointed glance at Rosalie.

They continued working in silence, waiting for Edward to bring his human to them.

"This is the kitchen" Edward said, appearing in the doorway with Bella next to him. "You know everyone, except Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes."

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Esme smiled, walking forward to give her a hug. "I hope you like Italian."

"I hope you have a big apatite" Emmett grinned, referring to the large amount of food they had made.

"Oh, yeah. I'm – "

"– She already ate" Edward interrupted her.

A smash of glass brought everyone's attention to Rosalie. Her time had been wasted making food for a human that wasn't even going to eat it.

"It's just, I know you don't eat so – "

"– That's very considerate of you" Esme gently told her, before the poor girl could start rambling.

"Perfect" Rosalie scoffed.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do" Edward told Bella.

"Yeah, let's just continue on like this isn't dangerous for us" Rosalie sarcastically, all the while glaring at Bella.

"I would never tell anyone…" Bella trailed off, uncertain of how to continue. This wasn't going how she had hoped. She didn't want any of Edward's family to hate her, but it seemed that Rosalie was already set on doing just that.

"She knows that" Esme reassured her.

"Yeah, well, the problem is you two have become public now, so – "

"– Emmett!" Edward interrupted.

"No, she should know" Rosalie spoke, uncaring of the cautious glances "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

The phone rang, stopping what could have been a nasty argument. Alice and Jasper jumped through the open window, with Alice bouncing on her toes over to the phone and answering it.

"Serena!" Alice squealed "You were meant to call an hour ago."

"I had to hide for a bit. The sun decided to make an appearance." The Cullens were smiling at hearing her voice. Bella was confused and looked to Edward, who was the only one not smiling, but he only mouthed 'later' to her.

Rosalie snatched the phone and put her on speaker. If Bella wanted to be a part of their family, then she would need to face Serena. Edward shot her a glare as she thought this but didn't stop her. "Edward has a human girlfriend who knows about us."

She had a smug look on her face as Serena started to berate their brother.

"How could you be such a dolt. Humans don't belong in our world. You had better kill or turn her." Then came a short silence before she spoke again "I can't believe that when you finally start acting like a teenager, after decades of a holier than thou attitude, this is the first thing you do." A dial tone could be heard after this. Serena had hung up, or as Alice later told them, Serena had broken her phone in anger.

It took a while for the awkwardness to settle, and by the time it did, everyone had gone off to do their own thing. Edward had gotten around to explaining to Bella that Serena was travelling and that they hadn't seen her since they moved; that she only came to Forks for a day at a time when she needed to keep up her charade, but she only appeared in town and didn't see or visit them.


End file.
